


little brother | sean diaz x reader

by finnluvssean



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnluvssean/pseuds/finnluvssean
Summary: "there it is, the boarder! we made it"
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen, Sean Diaz/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	little brother | sean diaz x reader

Y/n was your average girl. She had a happy life living with her 'loving' father and witty younger brother Chris. 

Suffering from the cold winter weather the teen stayed inside during weekends. The small house would only be slightly warmer than the outdoors, but she would often be found wrapped in a thick blanket in front of the fireplace. 

As the elder neighbors of the Eriksens start noticing Chris with more and more bruises, they suspect the worse. 

Y/n would simply deny the statements to protect the small family. She understands what her dad was going through. After the loss of the children's mother, hes been a mess. drinking on weekdays before noon, having beer for breakfast, and getting aggressive towards the youngers more often.

People would say the teen took the death far better than the males but she's never felt more alone. Having a good sized friend group, she still considered Chris her best friend. Most nights they would stay up past midnight talking about their interests and school. Their bond was unbreakable. 

Chris got the worst from their father. With his recently almost broke arm, y/n has made up excuse after excuse.   
Until one day when he took it to the next level. 

"and if it wasn't for you she would've never taken the car that day" 

Watching the blonde boy run out of the home, overly emotional, she simply stepped away from the other male. He repeated curses under his breath while trying to clean up around the living room. the teen pulled on her jacket and ran after Chris. Before she could speak up he fell from the tree house that was built in the backyard with the help of Stephen Reynolds, the husband of the couple next door. She quickly started to run over to her brother, hoping to save him. 

The world seemed to stop, everything went silent. Both children were in shock, the girl a little more. Something was breaking Chris' fall..does he somehow actually have powers? 

She shook her head as he was softly laid on the ground. She noticed him   
looking over the fence.

he stood up and stared at his hands before waving towards the Reynolds' house.

"uh...did you see that?!" 

"yeah...we did"


End file.
